


Ночь, сон и звёзды

by AOrvat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, Torture, Translation, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Гарри и Драко всегда ненавидели друг друга. Однако же, когда оба оказываются в плену у Беллатрикс, то вынуждены заключить союз, чтобы сбежать.





	Ночь, сон и звёзды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night, Sleep and the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608842) by [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Brief_and_Dreamy). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 26 августа 2017 г.
> 
> Фик относится к периоду, когда мне хотелось кинковых работ.

Поттер свернулся на полу, весь напряжённый даже во сне. Его поза невольно напоминала Драко сжатый кулак. Маггловские джинсы Поттера и футболка превратились в лохмотья, грязные и испачканные кровью, ссохшейся и в волосах, отчего те слиплись и теперь торчали иглами сбоку и на затылке. Даже с измазанным грязью и потом лицом, даже без очков, даже в своём измождённом и беспомощном состоянии паренёк на полу вызывал у Драко желание причинить ему боль.  
Драко расхаживал по камере, глядя, как вздымаются во сне рёбра и плечи Поттера, ожидая, когда тот проснётся, чтобы излить на него гнев, режущий холодом в груди. Костяшки левой руки побелели, с такой силой он сжимал палочку. Он хотел быть наготове. На этот раз Поттер не сбежит и не сможет сопротивляться. И когда проснётся, Поттер окажется в полной власти Драко.  
Почему он чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется – было полной загадкой. Он предполагал, что потому, что так долго ждал этой возможности. Наконец-то Поттер отплатит за все унижения, которые доставил ему за эти годы. Драко заставит Поттера корчиться, вопить и умолять, пока Поттер не поймёт, как ошибался, каким омерзительным и ничтожным был в сравнении с Драко. Он хотел увидеть, как Поттер плачет, посмотреть ему в лицо, молящему о пощаде.  
Он остановился, мечтательно представляя, как лицо Поттера искажается от боли, как Поттер выгибается и корчится, как его рот распахивается в сладком пронзительном крике.  
Что-то изменилось, какая-то перемена в воздухе. Дыхание Поттера больше не было глубоким и ровным. Драко сосредоточился. Поттер не двигался, но его глаза были открыты, и тот, который не был закрыт рукой, настороженно наблюдал за ним. Драко улыбнулся.  
\- Проснулся, Поттер? Хорошо отдохнул? Готов к новому дню?  
Поттер медленно приподнялся, усаживаясь и не отводя от Драко глаз.  
\- Ты? Ты мой тюремщик? – прохрипел он, срываясь в приступе кашля, заставившего его снова уткнуться лицом в колени. Когда кашель прекратился, он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Думал, я стою чуточку большего, чем ты, Малфой. Должно быть, мы почти вас всех перебили.  
Драко сморщил нос и скривил губу. Это чувство – походило на вспышку онемения, когда ныряешь в холодную воду. Это был гнев, такой обжигающий и всепоглощающий, что ему показалось, что он вот-вот рухнет в обморок. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и совладать с дрожью в спине и в руках. Он сделал три шага к Поттеру и опустился на колени, и направил палочку в искажённое бешенством лицо.  
Неважно, что Поттер был прав. Неважно, что на свободе и в живых осталась лишь небольшая кучка Пожирателей Смерти. У них было всё, что им нужно. У них был Мальчик-который-выжил. Вскоре ему предстояло стать Мальчиком-который-сдох, и никакие безмозглые гриффиндорцы не смогут уже удержать тёмного лорда от власти.  
Так говорил тёмный лорд. Так говорила тётя Беллатрикс. Так говорил Драко самому себе ночь за ночью, просыпаясь от кошмаров с оборотнями, прыгающими хорьками и вспышками зелёного и красного цвета из палочек людей, которым должен был бы доверять. На этот раз он сделал, что ему сказали. Он доставил Поттера и послужил делу. Может, кошмары пройдут.  
\- Я бы не стал пока праздновать победу. Тёмный лорд не откажется сказать тебе сперва пару слов… показать кое-что. Как и я.  
Поттер не выказал никакого удивления или страха этим известием. Драко полагал, что тот прекрасно догадывается, что ему уготовано. Сперва, однако же, Поттеру придётся поплясать на конце его палочки. Сперва ему придётся попресмыкаться у ног Малфоя, как он должен был с самой первой их встречи. Он бы стал Поттеру другом, дай тот ему такой шанс. Поттер, который бесспорно был мальчиком прославленным и легендарным, мог бы стать могущественным союзником. Драко взял бы его под своё крыло и показал, как устроен волшебный мир, объяснил что да как. Поттер, однако, счёл себя лучше Драко. Он не оценил великодушия Драко и протянутую полукровке руку дружбы. Теперь Драко собирался раз и навсегда указать ему его место в мире. Поттер поймёт как глупо, очень глупо вёл себя все эти годы.  
Он потыкал палочкой, вонзая её в мягкую, натянутую кожу под челюстью Поттера. Поттер вскинул подбородок и сглотнул.  
\- Ты труп, Поттер. Я с удовольствием буду наблюдать, как ты подыхаешь… смотреть, как они заставят тебя корчиться от мук. И я собираюсь насладиться каждой минутой этого зрелища.  
Он вдавил палочку глубже и улыбнулся стиснутым кулакам Поттера.  
\- Как раз в твоём духе, ла? – процедил Поттер сквозь зубы. – Нападаешь, только когда твой противник беспомощен, только когда уверен в победе. Ты трус, Малфой, и всегда им был.  
\- Конечно, я предпочитаю обеспечивать себе лучшие шансы для победы. Храбрость, несомненно, слово красивое, ну и куда оно тебя привело?  
Драко ощущал запах пота Поттера. Пьянящий, захватывающий аромат, от которого кружило голову. Не ослабляя нажима, он повёл палочкой вниз по поттеровому горлу и груди, пока кончик не упёрся прямо Поттеру в сердце. Промелькнула мысль, действует ли круциатус по-разному, если попасть проклятьем в разные части тела. Интересно, что за чувство, если проклятье ударит прямо в грудь?  
Он поймал взгляд Поттера. Тот горел ненавистью и отвращением. Даже сейчас, у беспомощного, под прицелом палочки в его глазах не было ни малейшего намёка на покорность, лишь вызов и гнев.  
Драко почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь. Он вспомнил их шестой год в Хогвартсе, прошлый раз, когда пытался наложить на Поттера непростительное. Он чувствовал тогда чистоту, питавшие проклятье эмоции свивались в его груди вихрящимися молниями. Но его опередили. Поттер снова выиграл.  
Драко не станет больше ждать. Его голос почти надтреснул, произнося слово.  
\- Круцио!  
Поттер закричал.  
Его спина выгнулась, а шея дёрнулась назад, ударяя голову о каменную стену. Драко покрепче перехватил Поттера за плечо, держа палочку против его груди и не отстраняясь, покуда Поттер не забился в конвульсиях, сползши на спину.  
Драко улёгся на Поттера, крепко обхватив ногами и рукой. Поттер выгибался, его грудь вздымалась, пальцы растопырились, голова запрокинулась, затем он дёрнулся, выкручиваясь поперёк, всё его тело билось в тщетной попытке избежать боли.  
Его крики звенели в ушах Драко, их лица находились так близко друг к другу. Драко чувствовал тело Поттера, извивающееся под ним. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такого возбуждения, ни с Панси, ни с Блейзом, не так. Боль Поттера, которую он и причинял, наполняла его кипучей хищной похотью, значительно выходящей за границы сексуальной.  
Он хотел сожрать Поттера, разорвать его когтями, загрызть и слизывать кровь с его кожи. Он не мог дышать. У него начинала кружиться голова, в глазах поплыли серые пятна.  
Он отпустил Поттера и резко отстранился. Прекратив заклинание, он встал и спешно отошёл в угол камеры. Прижался лицом к камням, холодным и грубо отёсанным. Он слышал натужное дыхание Поттера. Его собственное дыхание было не легче и не медленнее.  
Взявши себя в руки, Драко обернулся. Поттер снова свернулся на полу. Его ладони были сцеплены за головой, а локти закрывали лицо. Он издавал странные всхлипывающие звуки, перемежающиеся судорожным дыханием.  
Драко понял, что весь взмок от пота. Подойдя к Поттеру, он присел рядом с ним на корточки и сжал в кулаке пригоршню его дурацких волос. Он задрал голову Поттера назад, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Слёз, на которые он надеялся, там не было, но глаза были красными.  
\- Спорю, было приятно, - сказал Поттер дрожащим голосом. – Ты много лет только этого и ждал, да?  
Губы Драко изогнулись в улыбке.  
\- Очень много лет, - ответил он, возвращая взгляд Поттеру, - и это даже лучше, чем я себе представлял. Так чудесно, когда мечты сбываются.  
Лицо Поттера побледнело и пошло пятнами. Ухо и щека покраснели от свежей крови. Ненависть и истощение исказили его черты. Драко не мог отвести взгляда. Поттер был совершенно прекрасен.

+++

Гарри снова остался один. Каменный пол казалось источал невидимый ледяной пар, что продирал до костей. Мышцы глухо ныли, время от времени сводимые в жестоких спазмах, которые не удавалось облегчить, ни разминая, ни растирая их.  
За всю свою жизнь он никогда не был так зол на себя. Если бы он смог двигаться без боли, то побился бы лбом о стену – бился бы, пока не вбил бы туда немного мозгов, или же не выбил начисто.  
В конечном счёте, он так и знал. Знал, что уйти за Малфоем из лагеря было неимоверной глупостью, но он всё равно пошёл. Даже после всего того, что пережил и узнал, соблазн последовать за Малфоем, отомстить, наконец, Снейпу, оказался слишком велик, чтобы ему сопротивляться. Он проглотил приманку с жадностью форели, и они подсекли и выудили его.  
Несколькими днями ранее на окраине лагеря объявился Малфой. Он был одет в странно короткий белый плащ, доходивший только до поясницы. Люпину пришлось постараться, чтобы удержать Гарри, не дав немедленно броситься на Малфоя и наложить самые худшие проклятья на это заострённое лицо. Вид Малфоя наполнял его яростной силой, которая враз прогнала всё изнеможение. После того, как Гарри перестал сопротивляться, Люпин объяснил, что белый плащ символизирует сдачу. Малфой пришёл как проситель. Честь обязывала выслушать его. Они связали Малфоя инкарцио и оттащили в палатку Муди. Гарри с великим удовольствием отобрал палочку Малфоя и допытал его.  
\- Почему мы должны верить тебе? – спросил он ледяным тоном, который к несчастью дал петуха на середине, полностью испортив намеченный эффект.  
Малфой посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, и Гарри почувствовал, как внизу живота обожгло жаром. Серые радужки Малфоя были равнодушными как сталь и совершенно нечитабельными.  
\- Я могу доказать, - сказал он. – Я дам тебе воспоминание.  
Гарри понял, что кусал нижнюю губу и заставил себя прекратить. Он глянул на Муди и на Люпина. Люпин неотрывно наблюдал за Малфоем. Муди неловко рылся в сундуке в углу. Когда он встал, то у него в руках оказалась каменная чаша, украшенная по ободу рунами и символами – миниатюрный омут.  
Муди воспользовался палочкой, чтобы вытянуть струйку дыма из малфоевого лба, Малфой зажмурился и нахмурился. Та протекла воздухом и была помещена Муди в чашу, установленную на пне, который они пользовали вместо стола. Нить свернулась и опустилась сверкающим блеском сменяющихся изгибов и цветов.  
Гарри не пытался справиться с приливом нетерпения и тут же поспешил к омуту. Он посмотрел на Муди и Люпина, приглашая их попробовать остановить его, и почувствовал, как его лицо краснеет, встретившись с терпеливым, почти насмешливым выражением Люпина. Неважно. Он встал на колени и погрузил лицо в туман.  
Он очутился в лесу у окружённого деревьями каменного дома. Из трубы шёл дым. Деревянная дверь была открыта, прислонившись к косяку, стоял человек. Гарри почувствовал, как внутри всё скрутило. Увидеть Снейпа снова спустя столько времени было всё равно, что получить ударом под дых.  
Снейп оставил дверной проём и вышел наружу. Малфой быстро пошёл вслед, опустив голову. Снейп обернулся, кривясь, и приготовился к речи.  
Гарри увидел достаточно. Он выдернул себя из видения.  
Спор с Люпином и Муди длился несколько часов. К концу Гарри охрип от крика. Спать он отправился разгневанный и лучась недовольством. За прошедший год он проделывал удивительные и невозможные вещи. Как смели они говорить, что он не может отправиться с Малфоем, чтобы схватить Снейпа.  
Он представил Малфоя, связанного в углу палатки Муди. Он подумал о Снейпе, одном в его хижине. Оставив сон, он оделся и вскоре решительно уже шагал через лес, не отрывая глаз от Малфоя, который тащился впереди него.  
Его нутро сводило в узел и было полно дурного предчувствия. Он знал, что, вероятно, совершает ошибку. Он так и слышал голос Гермионы в голове, кричащий на него, говорящий ему, что он дурак, что поверил Малфою. Голос Гермионы был прав. Голос Гермионы всегда оказывался прав, что означало, что сейчас Гарри был чрезвычайно неправ.  
И тем не менее, он продолжал идти, дрожа от зимнего холода и сильнее кутаясь в мантию. Он нещадно кусал губу, и в предчувствии, и в самобичевании, чувствуя, как при каждом вздохе ледяной воздух опаляет ноздри. Было немногим за полдень, однако же, вокруг потемнело, будто к вечеру. Тропа была крутой и каменистой. Восходя по склону к их таинственному месту назначения, Гарри сосредоточился на том, чтобы не споткнуться и на звуке хлопающей мантии Малфоя.  
Это был шанс, и он рискнул ухватиться за него. Пока что результатом таких шансов стали три добытых хоркрукса. И пока что за все эти шансы приходилось платить. Гарри поморщился и поспешил избавиться от воспоминаний о потерянной ноге Рона и обугленном трупе Луны. Всякой такой находке имелась своя цена, и не в его силах заплатить её всю. Так говорила ему Гермиона, так продолжал убеждать себя он сам. Вину он будет чувствовать после войны, когда всё закончится – когда останутся время и силы.  
В глубине души он знал, что по большому счёту не ожидал выжить, и такие мысли приносили своеобразное холодящее успокоение. Это значило бы, что ему никогда не придётся столкнуться с демонами, что в бесконечном множестве витали вокруг него, щипая, дёргая и, когда ему случалось потерять бдительность, свирепо кусаясь.  
В этот день он, однако же, поддался своим эмоциям. Это было приятно. Это согревало его глубоким, тлеющим жаром лелеемой много лет ненависти. Малфой вёл его к Снейпу, и ничто, ни чувство долга, ни недоверие, не смогли его остановить.  
Теперь же он расплачивался за своё упрямство. Теперь все вынуждены были расплачиваться за его упрямство. Вина почти удушала, как и горькое осознание, что это поступок того самого сорта, за которые Снейп всегда бранил его, и что приносили ему одни неприятности.  
Он не возражал против боли. Он приветствовал её. Пытки глушили все голоса в голове, оставляя её ясной и сосредоточенной. Он возражал против боли, которую его пленители собирались причинить другим, кого он любил. Что бы ни удерживало эти чувства в узде – чувства страха и неподъёмности груза ответственности и сомнений в том, что он справится, оно сломалось под круциатусом. Он чувствовал волну эмоций, хлынувших из груди подобно лаве, и он даже не пытался их сдержать.  
Вот так герой. Вот так чёртов спаситель.  
То, что когда Беллатрикс, наконец, пришла за ним, она нашла его плачущим и трясущимся на полу, послужило лишь добавкой к его стыду и ужасу.

+++

Это был хороший план, и он прекрасно сработал. Беллатрикс еле сдерживала восторг. Она усадила племянника к себе на колени и заставила описать ей каждую судорогу и крик, которые тому удалось вырвать из мальчишки Поттера. Пока он рассказывал, она перебирала ногтями его шелковистые волосы, бездумно расчёсывая к зашейку. Его напряжённая осанка и отводимый взгляд выказывали его дискомфорт. Как мило. Она нежно прикусила мочку его уха, пьянея от его дрожи, её набухший сосок задел его обнажённое предплечье.  
Беллатрикс ощущала себя живой тем сладким голодом, которого не испытывала очень и очень давно. Она не только схватила врага своего господина, но также заполучила двух красивых мальчиков, чтобы поразвлечься.  
Побыть Снейпом на час было интересно, хотя она и не планировала превращаться. Драко обеспечил её локоном снейповых волос, один бог знает, зачем он носил их с собой. Как только многосущное зелье было готово, всё остальное было делом техники.  
Победить мальчишку Поттера оказалось до смешного просто. Позор, если честно. Ей нравилось сражаться. Когда хотела, Беллатрикс могла двигаться тихо как призрак, и подкрасться к мальчишке сзади, схватить его за волосы и обездвижить удалось проще простого. Он оказался весьма разочаровывающим противником. Она надеялась, что когда он увидит её в лицо, в нём окажется больше задора.  
Её надежды более чем оправдались. Как только мальчишка почувствовал застегнувшийся на шее ошейник, он начал сопротивляться. Это было великолепно. Ошейник был сделан из стали и окольцован шипами – шипами, направленными внутрь. Беллатрикс щёлкнула пальцами и затянула ошейник так, чтобы шипы касались горла. С мгновенье она с улыбкой наслаждалась, как он дёргался, кривился и шипел. Страстные но бессмысленные попытки к сопротивлению были её любимыми.  
Драко стоял, наблюдая молча, но с жадностью. Его лоб и верхняя губа покрылись маленькими бисеринками пота.  
\- Тебе нравится мой ошейник, Драко? Это подарок твоей бабки. – Она подступила ближе к мальчишке Поттеру и сгребла в кулак его волосы. Он перестал вырываться и зло уставился на неё, выскалив зубы. – Он был в семье многие поколения.  
Она заглянула Поттеру в лицо, упиваясь ненавистью в его взгляде.  
\- Он особенно хорошо смотрится на твоей шейке, Поттер. – Она провела ногтем по его щеке, наблюдая, как кривятся его губы.  
\- Ты чокнутая, - шепнул он. – Ты, Драко, вы все. Как бешеные собаки.  
Беллатрикс улыбнулась, показывая собственный оскал.  
Приятно щёлкнул пристёгнутый к кольцу спереди ошейника поводок. Перед тем, как выпустить волосы мальчишки, она резко потянула поводок. Он сморщился и проглотил вскрик.  
Поднимаясь лестницей, она пропускала цепь через пальцы. Когда же звенья натянулись, у Поттера не осталось выбора – только следовать за ней. Она дёрнула его за собой, и его босые ноги припустили вприпрыжку по каменному полу. До Беллатрикс донеслись тихие проклятья. У подножья лестницы он покачнулся и вцепился в ошейник, пытаясь не пораниться. Его лицо совсем побледнело.  
Беллатрикс с силой дёрнула, и Поттер упал на ступени, расшибив колени. Не позволив ему отдышаться, она потянула поводок, заставляя его карабкаться следом за ней по лестнице.  
Она видела, что Драко поднимается следом. С широко распахнутыми глазами и влажными губами он неотрывно смотрел на Поттера.  
\- Что, племянничек, нравится? Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я тоже дам тебе его выгулять.  
Драко внизу лестницы улыбнулся тётке. Она заметила, как жадно он наблюдал за усилиями Поттера, как почти вздрагивал всякий раз, как Поттер охал. Её племянник был во многом похожим на неё мальчиком.  
Столбики кровати в спальне наверху были искусно вырезаны из тёмного, старого дерева. В спинку были вделаны железные обручи, к ним она и приковала кандалами руки Поттера. Его бледная кожа и чёрные волосы восхитительно смотрелись на фоне тёмно-красных покрывал. На мгновение Беллатрикс было в удовольствие просто наблюдать, как он сопротивляется, выворачивает руки, пинается ногами. Ему не понравилось, что она развеяла его одежду. Совсем не понравилось. Он залился восхитительным румянцем.  
Драко затаился в углу, с распахнутым ртом наблюдая с дальнего края спальни. Беллатрикс решила, что хватит с неё гляделок. Пора поиграть.  
\- Драко, дорогой, ты так помог. Так угодил нашему лорду. Думаю, тебя стоит наградить.  
Драко вскинулся, глядя на неё.  
\- Забирайся в кровать. Я хочу увидеть тебя и Гарри… - она неторопливо пропела «а», ей нравилось смаковать это имя, - …вместе.  
Драко сглотнул. Щёки вспыхнули румянцем.  
\- В кровать, с ним?  
\- Да, Драко. В кровать, с ним.  
Драко медленно подошёл к постели.  
Гарри застыл, его лицо лишилось всякого выражения, но Беллатрикс видела, что кожа его покрылась мурашками.  
\- На кровать, Драко. Поторапливайся.  
Беллатрикс встала и вытащила палочку из юбки. Она не размахивала ей, а просто держала. Этого было достаточно. Драко забрался в постель. И сел, сжавшись у изножья и глядя на руки.  
Поттер сузил глаза, посмотрев сперва на Драко, а затем на Беллатрикс.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал его, - велела Беллатрикс, и глаза Поттера распахнулись.  
\- Поцеловал, - повторил Драко, уголки его губ приподнялись.  
\- Да. – Беллатрикс подняла палочку и невесомо провела по губе.  
Драко осторожно подобрался к Гарри. Гарри уставился на него, моргая.  
\- Б…боже. Малфой… не надо, - выдавил он, задыхаясь, когда Драко навис над ним.  
\- Н-не надо? Думаю, надо. – Драко оседлал гаррины бёдра и наклонился ниже, ухмыляясь, а затем его рот с силой впился в гаррин. Гаррины глаза зажмурились и тут же распахнулись. Он попытался отвернуться, но Драко схватил его лицо в ладони и зажал неподвижно, кусая гаррины губы. Беллатрикс увлечённо наблюдала, как её племянник протолкнул пальцы в рот Гарри и засунул следом язык.  
Гарри извивался, дёргая кандалы. Продолжая целовать, Драко процарапал гаррину грудь ногтями, оставившими по себе красные полосы. Наконец, он оторвался и сел, рассматривая раскрасневшегося Поттера.  
Беллатрикс попыталась прочесть выражение гарриного лица. Его брови сошлись вместе, губы скривились. Он казался в ярости и ужасе, но, похоже, не мог оторвать глаз от её племянника.  
Она чувствовала себя весьма довольной.  
\- Царапай его дальше, Драко. Ему, похоже, нравится. Щипай его, кусай.  
\- Мне не нравится, - заспорил Гарри, задыхаясь.  
Но Драко провёл ногтями по гарриному животу к паху, и его член дёрнулся. Беллатрикс почувствовала, как в ответ у неё засвербело в киске. Она уселась на резной деревянный стул и устроилась поудобнее, подобрав юбку к коленям.  
Драко склонил лицо к гарриной груди и набросился на него, кусая и вылизывая, и царапая бока Гарри. Гарри смотрел на него с проступившими на лбу и над верхней губой капельками пота. Драко прикусил среди завитков над лобком и потянул, и у Гарри вырвался стон, переходящий во всхлип. Его член вставал, и он был явно потрясён.  
Его глаза метнулись, встречаясь с её. Беллатрикс замурчала и, пробежавшись пальцами по бедру, игриво запустила их в панталоны. Лицо Гарри скривилось в отвращении, он снова отвернулся, но только чтобы тут же ахнуть, когда Драко провёл языком вдоль его члена.  
\- О, боже. Нет… - походило, будто он пытался образумить сам себя. Его пальцы сжимались и разжимались, а мышцы ног натянулись и напряглись.  
Драко схватил Гарри за бёдра и опустился ртом на головку гарриного члена. Не отрывая глаз от гарриного лица. Гарри зацепился за его взгляд, моргнувши в замешательстве.  
Драко закрыл глаза и принялся сосать. Гарри судорожно застонал, поджимая пальцы ног. Драко двигал ртом вверх и вниз по стволу, сося и облизывая, оттягивая губами крайнюю плоть и пробуя головку языком, будто изголодавшийся кот.  
Беллатрикс наблюдала сквозь прикрытые веки, расставив ноги шире и проталкивая пальцы внутрь, теребя клитор большим пальцем другой руки.  
Драко сосредоточился на сосании, подстраиваясь под дыхание Гарри и резко сопя носом. Гаррины бёдра то напрягались, то опадали, его пальцы судорожно сжимались. Глаза были плотно зажмурены, а губы подрагивали. Драко вогнал несколько пальцев в гаррин анус, и Гарри вскрикнул и отчаянно застонал. Беллатрикс ускорила собственный ритм, чувствуя, как нарастает в ней удовольствие. Под конец Гарри выгнулся в спине и закричал, словно от боли. Беллатрикс видела, как, сглатывая, дёрнулся кадык её племянника, как в экстазе закатились его глаза.  
Когда Гарри, наконец, расслабил тело, Драко сел, ухмыляясь ему. Гарри тяжело дышал. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным. Рука Драко исчезла под мантией, а дыхание стало обрывистым.  
\- Не так плохо, да, Поттер? Мы ещё перетянем тебя на нашу сторону? Да, тётя Белла?  
Гарри, казалось, собирался ответить, но не ответил. Только снова расслабил голову на подушке, отворачивая лицо и закрывая глаза.  
Беллатрикс тем временем всё ещё пребывала на грани оргазма. Её пальцы судорожно двигались внутри влагалища, её стопы выгнулись, пальцы упирались в пол. Когда она услышала, как Драко обратился к ней, она застыла и посмотрела на него.  
Она видела трепыхание мантии, где двигалась его рука.  
\- Перестань, Драко.  
Драко наморщил лоб и поджал губы, но руку убрал.  
\- Тётя, пожалуйста, - простонал он с досадой, - дайте мне…  
\- Дать тебе что? Чего бы ты сейчас хотел?  
Драко обернулся к ней, его лицо внезапно посветлело.  
\- Я бы хотел трахнуть его, тётя Белла. Пожалуйста, дайте мне его трахнуть.  
Гарри издал горловой звук.  
\- Боже, - выдавил он рыдающим шёпотом, его грудь вздымалась.  
\- Тебе бы хотелось, Драко?  
\- Да. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне его трахнуть.  
Беллатрикс встала с улыбкой и подошла к кровати. Протянув руку, она откинула волосы с лица Драко, пронаблюдав, как его нос сморщился, когда он ощутил запах её соков на её пальцах.  
\- Нет, дорогой. Не позволю. Я хочу, чтобы вместо этого ты трахнул меня. – Её пальцы сжались в кулак. Лицо Драко скривилось.  
\- Нет. Я не хочу. – Он попытался отдёрнуть голову, но Беллатрикс резко дёрнула, вырывая у него вскрик.  
\- Ты сделаешь, как я тебе велю, племянничек. – Она была не в настроении проявлять терпение. Её влагалище пульсировало, и она хотела его внутри. Как только Драко оказался на спине, она использовала эванеско на его одежде. Она взяла его член, который, как она довольно отметила, был всё ещё довольно возбуждён, и нежно вздрочнула. Такой податливый, шелковистая кожа и пульсирующие вены в её пальцах казались совершенно восхитительными.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо. – Голос Драко сорвался по-детски высоко от паники. – Это… это неправильно. Я не хочу.  
\- Вы все совершенно больные, - прозвучал исполненный ужаса гаррин шёпот.  
Беллатрикс прижала голову Драко к кровати, а другой рукой задрала юбку, чтобы не мешала. Она опустилась на него, ёрзая пиздой по члену, пока не почувствовала упёршуюся в клитор головку. Она вздохнула и улыбнулась про себя, наслаждаясь чувством.  
Драко хныкал, по его лицу катились слёзы. Однако же, только она взяла его член и направила внутрь себя, как он тихонько застонал. Стоило ей начать двигаться на нём, и он, похоже, сорвался. Он разрыдался и принялся драться и выворачиваться, пытаясь сбросить её.  
Беллатрикс зарычала и схватила оба его запястья. Она потащила их вниз, выворачивая ему локти, и прижала к постели, а затем принялась насаживаться на него.  
\- Глупый сопляк, - шипела она. – Ты смеешь сопротивляться мне? Я…  
Её мышцы напряглись, и её влагалище содрогнулось в оргазме, оборвав её на полуслове. Её рот распахнулся в крике, её пизда сомкнулась в замок, она буквально сжирала Драко взглядом, сжимая коленями его бёдра.  
Выражение её лица, должно быть, испугало его, потому что он побледнел и задохнулся, его глаза закатились. Беллатрикс продолжала насаживаться на него, растягивая удовольствие, пока не насытилась. Когда она, наконец, закончила, то слезла с мальчика, после чего поправила юбки и уложила свои длинные тёмные волосы.  
Драко сжался комочком у изножья постели, его плечи безудержно сотрясались. Беллатрикс похлопала его по спине и бросила взгляд на Гарри. Тот был даже бледнее Драко и выглядел, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
\- Понравилось представление, милый? Не волнуйся, скоро будет и твоя очередь. По слухам я просто ненасытная. – Беллатрикс подмигнула ему и отправилась к двери.  
Прежде чем закрыть её за собой, Беллатрик напоследок обернулась к племяннику.  
\- Возьми себя в руки, Драко! Можно подумать, ты девственник. И как только сын Люциуса мог уродиться такой девкой, не понимаю. Я знаю, твоя мать избаловала тебя, но ещё была надежда, что кровь возьмёт своё и сможет побороть её дурное влияние.  
Драко сильнее обхватил голову, закрывая лицо.  
\- Неважно. Мой Лорд приказал мне сделать из тебя мужчину, и уверяю тебя, я справлюсь. – На этих словах она переступила порог и захлопнула дверь, накрепко заперев её взмахом палочки.

+++

Только его тётка покинула комнату, Драко сполз с кровати и упал в кресло, которое она ещё недавно занимала. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Поттера, он молчаливо выругался, схватил одеяло с ближайшего сундука и прикрыл голое тело. Это Поттер должен был рыдать, это Поттер должен был страдать. Не я, подумал Драко.  
Лицо матери всплыло перед мысленным взором, и он поспешил отогнать его прочь, боясь, что мысли о ней снова заставят его расплакаться. Он понимал, что она никак не могла ему помочь, а знание, что сделала её сестра, убьёт её. Драко прижал ладони к лицу, пока в глазах не замелькали звёзды. Беллатрикс игралась с ним и смеялась над ним с тех самых пор, как сбежала из Азкабана. Когда он был младше, он слышал рассказы о маггловских мальчиках. В одну из ночей чуть больше года назад он полусонный случайно забрёл не в ту комнату. Он успел только мельком увидеть юное бледное от ужаса лицо, смятые простыни в каких-то тёмных пятнах, и искажённое злобой лицо тётки. Он захлопнул двери и бегом кинулся в свои комнаты. Когда он на следующий день нерешительно упомянул при матери, что он видел, она покачала головой, поджала губы и велела ему забыть об этом. У Беллатрикс были странные увлечения. Ему не следовало о них думать.  
Драко заметил, что тётя начала наблюдать за ним. Он чувствовал странный холодок, волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, и, конечно же, обернувшись, он видел тихо стоявшую в нескольких футах Беллатриксу, и её тёмный горящий взгляд бродил по его телу.  
Это вызывало у него странные чувства. Она была высокая и красивая. Она буквально звенела тёмной магической силой. Иногда, когда он трогал себя, в его мыслях мелькал её образ, он представлял её изящные пальцы и острые ногти у себя на груди или впивающимися в его бёдра. Ощущение на грани удовольствия и тошноты. Затем стыд портил послевкусие удовольствия, и он клялся себе, что это последний раз, когда он фантазирует о ней. Он в любом случае предпочитал мужчин. Его тётка по-прежнему являлась ему во снах, но он твёрдо не впускал её обратно в сознательные свои фантазии.  
Он никогда не думал, что она на самом деле тронет его – сына своей сестры. Он считал, что в безопасности от какого бы то ни было кошмара, что выпал виданному им в её спальне маггловскому мальчишке. Очевидно, он по наивности ошибался, и теперь, когда она заставила его… Когда она силой взяла его, он понимал, что у неё, к его беде, никаких моральных ограничений. Она не удовлетворится одними лишь издевательствами над Поттером, она хотела сломать и его тоже.  
Он хотел свою мать.  
Он хотел убить Поттера за то, что тот стал свидетелем его унижению, и однако же у него даже не было сил заставить того перестать так на него смотреть с этой бесившей смесью отвращения и жалости. Поттер его жалел. Какой горький поворот.  
Когда свет за окном поблек, и начало темнеть, тётя вернулась в сопровождении домового эльфа, оставившего на полу поднос с едой и исчезнувшего. Драко заставил себя встать с ней лицом к лицу, более для Поттера, чем в настоящем вызове. Одеяло, в которое он завернулся, было кружевным и украшено россыпью розовых цветов. Это была заранее проигранная битва.  
\- Держитесь от меня подальше, тётя Белла. Мой… мой отец порвёт вас на части за то, что вы сделали. Если вы ещё раз тронете меня, клянусь, он вас убьёт.  
Она запрокинула голову и захохотала.  
\- Твой отец, если он когда-нибудь выберется из Азкабана, обнаружит, что его повелитель дал мне разрешение делать с тобой, что мне захочется, мальчик. Твой отец не посмеет и пальцем ко мне прикоснуться.  
Драко покачнулся и схватился за стул, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Моя мать никогда не простит вас… - его плечи дрожали.  
Лицо Беллатрикс скривилось.  
\- Твоя мать будет благодарна факту, что её сын, наконец, получил надлежащее образование сообразно своему положению. – Она подлетела к нему и схватила за край одеяла, вздёрнув на цыпочки и подтаскивая лицо к лицу. – Ты моя игрушка. Ты не больше, чем я разрешаю тебе быть. Тебе повезло, что ты достаточно красив, чтобы позабавить меня, иначе тёмный лорд с удовольствием бросил бы тебя дементорам.  
\- Твоя мать! Моя сестра обязана мне жизнью за твоё спасение, Драко. Ты слаб, и наш повелитель об этом знает.  
Она толкнула его назад, и он запнулся и упал на пол. Беллатрикс прыгнула на него и сорвала с него одеяло.  
Драко вскрикнул, чувствуя, как её руки прижались к его груди поверх сердца, и её ногти впились в кожу.  
\- Единственная причина, почему твоя душа ещё в твоём теле, потому что я свидетельствовала в твою пользу. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать из тебя мужчину, чтобы сделать из тебя существо, достойное служить тёмному лорду. И лучше тебе надеяться, что у меня получится.  
Её рука пробежалась по его животу и скользнула к паху. Драко зажмурился и отвернулся, её пальцы сомкнулись на его яичках. Она сжимала медленно, но жёстко, пока он не начал задыхаться и не начал умолять.  
\- Пожалуйста… простите… пожалуйста…  
Она яростно выкрутила его яйца и дёрнула, и он закричал.  
Беллатрикс отпустила его и встала, с ухмылкой возвышаясь над ним распростёртым перед ней на полу.  
\- Тебе всё ясно, милый? Мы друг друга поняли?  
Драко слабо кивнул сквозь слёзы.  
\- Скажи. Я хочу это услышать.  
\- Я понял, тётя. Я ваш.  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Из комнаты она выходила с мрачной и торжествующей улыбкой.  
Услышав, как щёлкнул замок, Драко дрогнул.  
Палочки у него с собой не было. И вряд ли в комнате найдётся яд. Возможно, он сможет повеситься на простынях, или обрушить на себя книжный шкаф, размозжив череп. Пока же он решил не дышать, пока не лишится сознания – умение, доведённое им до совершенства в детстве.  
Он зажмурился и сжал губы, не позволяя себе вдохнуть ноздрями. Вскоре он почувствовал, что сердце начало стучать тяжелее. Мысли заволокло пеленой.  
\- Знаешь, Малфой, и я ещё думал, что это мои родственники ужасны, но, честно, я даже не представлял. В состязании больных ублюдков у твоей семьи первый приз.  
Глаза Драко распахнулись, и он снова задышал.

+++

Годами он ненавидел Драко Малфоя, практически с первого взгляда. Однако же, увидев своего соперника у своих ног сломленным и в слезах, Гарри не был уверен, что испытывает к Беллатриксе Лейстрейндж что-то помимо тошноты, ужаса и отвращения.  
Щекочущая дрожь в груди свидетельствовала, что он готов был рассмеяться. Потешаться с такой ситуации казалось безумием, но веселье бурлило внутри и вырывалось изо рта. Стоило рассмеяться, и он понял, что не может остановиться, даже после того, как Малфой вскочил и принялся наносить ему пощёчины. Смех Гарри стал только сильнее.  
\- Думаешь это весело? – взвизгнул Драко, схватив Гарри за уши и приложив пару раз головой о спинку кровати.  
У Гарри от истерики начало побаливать лицо. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Наконец, Малфой уже орал ему прямо в лицо, и гаррин смех понемногу утих.  
\- Хватит, Малфой. А то заработаешь себе аневризму.  
Малфой отвесил Гарри пощёчину напоследок и перебрался в изножье кровати, где уселся, сверкая злым взглядом, как сиамский кот.  
\- Чистокровные. Неудивительно, что Сириус захотел сбежать. Вы все больные на голову.  
\- Можешь поспрашивать мою тётю о Сириусе. Уверен, она с радостью поболтает с тобой о нём.  
Гарри вспыхнул.  
\- Могу? Может, мне стоит позвать её назад?  
\- Я её не боюсь, - скривился Малфой.  
Гарри снова рассмеялся.  
\- Ох, Малфой, мне тебя даже почти жаль.  
\- Заткнись! – Выкрикнул Малфой, прижимая колени к груди.  
\- Я слышал, что она тебе говорила. Ты же понимаешь, что ты в жопе, да? Она будет играться с тобой, пока ты ей не наскучишь, а затем она бросит тебя Волдеморту.  
\- Моя мать, - выскалился Малфой, - мыла мне рот тухлочервями, когда я произносил его имя вслух. Мне следует сделать с тобой так же.  
\- Вперёд. Твоя палочка у твоей тётки. Разве только у тебя в кармане завалялась банка с тухлочервями? Ох, подожди. У тебя же и карманов-то нет.  
Глаза Малфоя полыхнули ненавистью.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я хочу тебя убить.  
\- Убить меня? А недавно у тебя вроде были другие планы.  
\- Обстоятельства имеют свойство меняться.  
\- Имеют. – Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Преимущество плена у сумасшедших, что ты можешь воспользоваться их безумием в свою пользу.  
\- Слушай, Малфой, дело в том, что у нас есть кое-что общее. Нам обоим нужно убраться отсюда, подальше от твоей психованной тётки. Если мы будем действовать вместе, у нас может получиться. Или ты можешь просто подождать и посмотреть, что произойдёт. Может, Волдеморт уже подобрел к тебе. А может, у него специально для тебя уже наготове дементор.  
Драко посмотрел вприщур.  
\- У тебя действительно есть план, или ты как всегда просто несёшь чушь?  
Гарри почувствовал, как внутри что-то расслабилось. У него появилась надежда. Он посмотрел Малфою прямо в глаза и продолжил. Пока он говорил, глаза Малфоя ставали всё шире, а после распахнулись даже больше. Его щёки порозовели, а пальцы вцепились в колени. Наконец, Малфой поджал губы и фыркнул.  
\- Очень умно, Поттер, но лучше тебе придумать что-нибудь более правдоподобное. Ты всегда недооценивал мой ум.  
Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя и залился краской до самых ушей.  
Малфой сглотнул.  
\- Ты серьёзно, да?  
Гарри кивнул. Он не позволял себе действительно подумать. Вопрос стоял о побеге, и они должны были быть убедительны, или Беллатрикс не купится. А не потому, что… он не хотел…  
Гарри тряхнул головой. После у него будет вдосталь времени для самокопания, во всяком случае, если у них получится.  
\- А теперь слушай, - сказал он, - последняя часть очень важна.

+++

Беллатрикс чувствовала неоправданное недовольство. Вместо того чтобы принести расслабление, стычка с племянником заставила её в ярости нарезать круги по спальне, бормоча себе под нос и проклиная мягкотелость сестры к единственному сыну. Драко должен был быть способен справиться с этим. Он должен был насладиться её телом, увидеть в этом подарок, чем это и было. Вместо этого ей пришлось брать его силой. Обычно это было бы мелочью или даже милостью. Однако же на этот раз она испытала странное тянущее чувство под грудью.  
Она не могла перестать думать о дне десятки лет назад, который она и Нарцисса провели, ловя головастиков в пруду их семейных владений. Она вспоминала, как свет ложился на бледную кожу сестры и волосы, как просвечивались голубые вены на её запястьях, когда она окунала пальцы в воду.  
Так же, как вены Драко над ключицей.  
Беллатрикс взвыла и вцепилась в волосы. Она гнала неуёмное раздражение, напоминая себе о долге перед господином. Господин. Это было для него, всё было ради него. Она вытёсывала племянника в настоящего воина, истинного пожирателя смерти, будь проклята дурная кровь её сестры.  
Потянувшись мыслью, она послала своему лорду любовный знак, вспышку чувств, выражающих её пылкую верность и преданность. Затем она ждала, раболепно и в благоговении, пока висков не коснулся блаженный огонь его ответа. Его привязанность к ней больше не была столь сильна, как когда-то, но не была она пока ещё и полностью позабыта.  
Пока этого было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы укрепить её решимость. Она исправит Драко или уничтожит его в процессе. Её сестре будет лучше с мёртвым сыном, чем со слабым и бесполезным. Беллатрикс встала и направилась к туалетному столику, усаживаясь перед зеркалом, чтобы причесаться и привести в порядок мысли.  
\- Можешь чесаться и причёсываться хоть до самого утра, - злорадно прошептало зеркало, - но колтуны никуда не денутся. Слишком глубоко въелись. Тебе от них никогда не избавиться.  
Она плюнула в зеркало, и оно мгновенно раскололось.

+++

Утром явился домовой эльф с тостами и чаем, но Беллатрикс не показывалась до самого конца дня. Когда же она появилась, Драко осторожно приблизился к ней, держась немного сутуло. Беллатрикс посмотрела на него, кривя губы.  
\- Тётя Белла. Я прошу прощения. Я был испуган, вы застали меня врасплох.  
Беллатрикс оттолкнула его с дороги, подходя к кровати, чтобы осмотреть Поттера. Драко поспешно догнал и встал позади.  
\- Вы научите меня, тётя? Как в прошлый раз. Я хочу лучше служить тёмному лорду. Пожалуйста.  
Беллатрикс повернула голову к нему.  
\- По крайней мере, ты узнал своё место. – Она фыркнула. – Больше изворотливости, чем твёрдости, но когда я с тобой закончу, и тебе найдётся применение.  
Драко упал на колени и схватил подол её юбки.  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, тётя Белла. Я так благодарен.  
Беллатрикс выдернула юбку у него из рук и приказала ему встать.  
\- Не стой на коленях в присутствии полукровки! Ты должен преклонять колени только перед нашим господином и ни перед кем более. Разве твоя мать ничему тебя не учила?  
Драко поднялся и склонил голову. Он поборол желание стрельнуть глазами в сторону Поттера, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица.  
\- Больше не испытывай моё терпение, - предупредила она, доставая палочку и направляя на Поттера.  
Она наложила заклинание, освобождая Потера от оков, и Драко отступил в сторону. Поттер сел, осторожно разминая руки и морщась.  
\- Не слишком радуйся, мальчишка, - продолжила она на злобный взгляд Поттера. – Это ненадолго.  
Она выписала палочкой сложную спираль в направлении стула, отчего тот затрясся и превратился в железный икс под самый потолок. Поттер с опаской рассматривал его, но недолго, Беллатрикс схватила кольцо в его ошейнике и дёрнула с кровати. Он упал на пол, стукнувшись коленками. Беллатрикс не дала ему ни передохнуть, ни опомниться, а вздёрнула его в воздух и затем припечатала к железному кресту. Подхваченный Поттер мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как его запястья и лодыжки прикрепились к металлу, и он снова оказался пойман.  
Драко решил, что Поттер выглядел красочно, просто загляденье, распятый и задыхающийся. Он осмелился взглянуть в глаза Поттера, и Поттер ожёг его злобой в ответ.  
\- Этот мальчишка, - Беллатрикс подошла к Поттеру и провела пальцами по его груди, - так легко не сломается. Потребуется время и усилия, чтобы сделать его покорным. Но мы справимся, Драко. Даже не сомневайся. Я никогда не знала неудач.  
Она щёлкнула пальцами, и между ними появилось нечто серебряное и блестящее – зажим, который она затем осторожно прицепила к левому соску Поттера. Поттер негромко и удивлённо взойкнул, и Беллатрикс засмеялась, снова прищёлкивая пальцами. Следующий зажим оказался на его правом соске, следующий на мочке уха, а последующий на коже между указательным и большим пальцами. Глаза Поттера двигались, следя за её руками. После того, как прицепила зажимы к его губам и, насильно открыв ему рот, проделала то же с его языком, она обернулась к племяннику.  
Драко наблюдал, захваченный тем, как плоть Поттера становится красной, а затем белеет под металлом, тем, как тот пытается не морщиться всякий раз, как новая прищепка зажимала кожу. Сердце Драко забилось очень быстро, и он улыбнулся тёте. А с рывком и задыхающимся вскриком, когда два последних зажима прихватили обвислую кожу яичек, его улыбка стала ещё шире.  
\- Что думаешь, Драко? – поинтересовалась Беллатрикс.  
\- Думаю, что, судя по его виду, он испытывает некоторое неудобство, - отозвался он, - но, возможно…  
\- Неудобство, - фыркнула Беллатрикс и махнула палочкой в сторону Поттера. – Фламмадо!  
Тело Поттера подбросило, насколько это позволяли прочные путы. Сквозь зажимы во рту и на губах рвались забавные приглушённые всхлипы, а глаза его выпучились. Драко понял, что зажимы раскраснелись и светились, обжигая Поттера там, где были прищеплены.  
Драко не моргал. Он ощутил, как закружилась голова. Поттер встретился с ним глазами, и в них были лишь боль и паника. Драко облизнул губы, пытаясь не утратить ясности.  
\- Красиво, да? – услышал он вопрос Беллатрикс, он молча кивнул, не в силах найти слов для ответа. Поттер весь взмок от пота. Он закрыл глаза, но продолжал сдавленно всхныкивать.  
Рука тёти сжала его плечо, и Драко вынырнул из транса.  
\- Знаете, что я действительно хочу с ним сделать? – спросил он у неё.  
\- Что, моя зверушка? – прошептала ему на ухо.  
\- Снимите заклинание, и я расскажу вам. Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда он так шумит.  
Беллатрикс махнула палочкой, и зажимы исчезли дождём серебряных искр.  
\- Ты психованая, чокнутая сука! – Выдохнул Поттер.  
Драко тихо объяснил тёте, что не мог заставить себя озвучить свои желания. Потребовались все его умения к концентрации, чтобы сохранить остальную часть разума закрытой, пока он скармливал ей свои фантазии, и она поверила. Беллатрикс улыбнулась лёгкой ухмылкой, а затем расхохоталась прямо ему в глаза. Когда она обняла его, прижимая его лицо к своей груди, Драко поборол порыв оттолкнуть её и обмяк, позволив ей себя держать.  
\- Так в тебе всё же есть кровь Блэков. – Она отпустила его и подцепила подбородок пальцами, вглядываясь ему в лицо. – Ты унаследовал от меня больше, чем я думала, малыш Драко.  
Драко почувствовал, как напряжение чуточку отпустило его. Первая часть их плана, самая трудная, как он полагал, удалась. Следующий шаг будет гораздо сложнее для Поттера.  
\- Что ты собираешься со мной делать? – Голос Поттера дрожал.  
\- Подожди и увидишь, дитя. Подожди и увидишь.  
Как только Поттер оказался беспомощно поднят в воздух, икс-образная рама вновь была трансфигурирована, на этот раз в деревянные козлы. Поттер испуганно задёргался. Беллатрикс растянула его лицом вниз, привязав его руки и ноги кожаными ремнями к ножкам устройства от запястий до плеч и от лодыжек до бедра. Его мышцы напряглись в попытке пошевелиться и потерпели неудачу.  
Драко уставился на Поттера: его враг выглядел таким беспомощным и уязвимым. Кожа Поттера блестела от пота, и он слегка трясся. Драко снова пришлось очистить мысли и сосредоточиться на том, что они действительно пытались сделать.  
\- Тётя Белла? Я… я бы хотел… - Драко опустил взгляд в пол и оттопырил губу. – Я бы хотел получить свою палочку обратно. – Он посмотрел на тётку с самым своим жалобным выражением. – Пожалуйста? – Он поймал себя на том, что действительно хлопает ресницами. – Было бы гораздо проще, если бы я смог сам накладывать нужные чары.  
\- Мой дорогой, милый Драко, у тебя хорошо получается это выражение. Я помню, как и сама оттачивала его в твоём возрасте. Полагаю, однако, что было бы гораздо удобнее, если бы у тебя действительно была палочка. – Она извлекла палочку Драко из мантии и протянула ему. Он жадно схватил её, но она не отпускала, мрачно глядя ему в лицо. – Уверена, ты понимаешь последствия, если переступишь черту.  
\- Да, - сглотнул Драко.  
Беллатрикс отдала палочку. Дерево было таким приятным, таким естественным в руке, как будто бы вернулась недостающая его часть. Он улыбнулся, а затем снова посмотрел на Поттера.

+++

Гарри казалось, словно он летит. Ну, больше походило на падение, но всё равно было ощущение движения и свободы. Была ли то свобода от здравого разума или его собственного упорства, он не знал. Он знал лишь, что несётся вперёд со скоростью, иносказательно, конечно, которая может привести к гибели. Он испытывал дивную эйфорию.  
Конечно, порка это больно, боль была ужасной. Драко определённо подошёл к представлению со всем пылом. Хотя просто покричать и не пытаться сдерживаться из гордости было приятно. Удары ободрали и, наконец, рассекли кожу, и он отдался агонии, крича, задыхаясь и ругаясь. Он не заплакал. Это он приберегал на потом. Пока хватало и криков.  
Беллатрикс стояла рядом, наблюдая, как Драко порол его, увлечённо и всецело сосредоточенно. Всякий раз, как плеть ударяла по спине, Гарри дёргался и кричал, исподтишка подглядывая за ней из-под взмокшей чёлки. Её лицо посветлело, взгляд сиял. Его спина горела и жгла до такой степени, что он боялся представить, что там.  
\- Драко, хватит, - услышал он тихий приказ Беллатрикс.  
\- Хватит? Почему? Я только начал.  
\- Слишком ты долго. Он ещё даже и слезинки не проронил. Он не ближе к тому, чтобы сломаться, чем он был вчера.  
Гарри услышал её шаги. Почувствовал холодные руки на плечах и содрогнулся, втягивая воздух, когда она провела пальцем по ране на спине.  
\- Подай мне банку.  
Послышался звук откручиваемой крышки, а затем она втёрла что-то прохладное и щиплющее ему в спину. Ощущение было странным, скользким и почти успокаивающим. На мгновение. А затем стало так больно, как ещё никогда не бывало. Словно миллионы крошечных раскалённых до бела игл вжимались, впивались в израненную кожу, раздирая края ран. Как будто его спина была в огне и с неё одновременно сдирали кожу.  
Он не мог удержать крика, даже если бы попытался. Он знал, что будет паршиво, но даже не представлял насколько. Если бы круциатос было зельем, Гарри верил, что именно так бы оно и ощущалось.  
Всё. Достаточно. Он хотел прекратить. Он собрал все силы, напрягая руки и ноги в попытках вырваться из пут. Но бесполезно. Боль снедала его разум, пока там ничего не осталось: ни Гарри, ни Беллатрикс, ни Драко, ни Волдеморта с его хоркруксами – только всепоглощающая раскалённая агония.  
Настал странный момент, когда он, казалось, воспарил, глядя вниз на обнажённого юношу, привязанного к козлам и истерично всхлипывающего. Ему пришло в голову, что он мог бы попросту выплыть в окно, прочь от происходящего, прочь от всего. Текучий, сверкающий воздух манил, увлекая за собой его сознание, становившееся всё более туманным.  
Боль ушла, и он вернулся в комнату, привязанный, изнывающий и обливающийся потом.  
\- Не надо, - услышал он собственный шёпот. – Пожалуйста, не надо.  
\- А это, племянник, вот так выглядит сломленный человек.  
Гарри стиснул челюсти, противясь захлёстывающей его ненависти. Скоро всё должно было закончиться. Сил придерживаться плана ставало всё меньше.  
\- Не думаю, тётя Белла, что он совсем сдался. Посмотрите в его глаза.  
\- Ах, да, ты прав. Я всё ещё вижу искру непокорности. Возможно, ещё одна порция…  
\- Ох, пожалуйста, я больше не могу терпеть, - заныл Драко.  
Беллатрикс, должно быть, кивнула ему, потому что следом руки Драко оказались у Гарри на бёдрах. Он услышал тяжёлое дыхание Драко и почувствовал его пальцы между ягодиц. Изо рта вырвался ещё один всхлип. Драко зашептал что-то, какое-то неизвестное заклинание, а затем протолкнулся в Гарри. Гарри зажмурился, член Драко заполнил его. Было больно, но боль оказалась небольшая, и одновременно с тем ощущения были совершенно восхитительные. Он не имел ничего против толчков, ничего против грязных слов, которыми Драко обзывал его, и ничего против явного удовольствия, получаемого Драко от происходящего.  
Гарри едва мог соображать. В голове настала ясность и пустота. Его собственный член стоял и болезненно упирался в деревянные козлы. Драко вскрикнул, и гаррино нутро захлестнуло горячей струёй.  
Затем мир перевернулся, и он оказался на спине, а над ним возвышалась Беллатрикс. Она сжала в кулаке его по-прежнему возбуждённый член и вздрочнула. Ослабевшему от страха и усталости Гарри было не до удовольствия. Когда она оседлала его, было просто противно. Она устроилась удобнее, насадившись на член, и он сосредоточился на влажном жаре, зная, что так или иначе скоро всё кончится.  
Беллатрикс трахала его самозабвенно, бесстыдно скача на нём и стеная. Вскоре Драко пробрался сзади, цепляясь за её мантии и высвобождая её грудь. Драко ущипнул и выкрутил её соски, покусывая за шею. Гарри поймал себя на том, что двигается вместе с ней, изо всех своих сил вскидывая бёдра ей навстречу.  
Поверх плеча Беллатрикс Гарри было видно лицо Драко. Тот смотрел прямо на Гарри, его взгляд горел, а рот кривился в торжествующей ухмылке. Гарри почувствовал, как у него заледенела кровь. Драко спелся со своей тёткой. Накатившее ощущение разочарования и отчаяния почти пересилило предшествующую боль. Заглянув в самые глубины, он собрал те немногие остатки сил и напрягся, рванув свои путы.  
Беллатрикс рассмеялась, наслаждаясь его корчами, её влагалище сжалось, хрипло закричав и запрокинув голову, она навалилась на его член.  
В это мгновение, когда она полностью отдалась оргазму, Драко мягко чиркнул палочкой ей по горлу.  
Беллатрикс застыла. Затем её рука взметнулась к шее. Не издав ни звука, она завалилась на Гарри и скатилась на пол, корчась и царапая горло. Её выпученные глаза пылали злобой и паникой, она выгнулась дугой, колотя ногами по деревянному полу.  
Драко наблюдал за своей тёткой с пустым лицом.  
\- Инкарцерате, - произнёс он, когда её усилия начали ослабевать. Её руки и ноги вывернулись назад, и она оказалась связана. Огонь в её глазах померк, а губы посинели. Драко опустился рядом на колено и коснулся её шеи палочкой.  
Она втянула воздух, её затуманенный взгляд сфокусировался и наполнился яростью. Прежде чем она успела что-нибудь сказать, Драко оглушил её, и она опала.  
\- Почему ты не дал ей умереть? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя истерию от облегчения.  
\- Она сестра моей матери, - ответил Драко.  
\- Точно.

+++

\- Ты наслаждался этим чуть более, чем надо.  
\- Не так сильно, как ты.  
\- Это… Поверить не могу… говорю тебе, Малфой!..  
\- Успокойся, Поттер. Ты и так еле ползёшь. Если у тебя ещё и вены полопаются, я просто брошу тебя здесь гнить.  
Продолжили они молча, пробираясь сквозь лес, заботясь только о том, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Беллатрикс. Гарри был слишком слаб, чтобы аппарировать, а у Драко не доставало опыта для парной аппарации, так что они шли пешком. Как жалкие никчёмные магглы, согласно Драко.  
\- Тогда почему? – спросил Поттер.  
\- Почему что?  
\- Почему не уйдёшь? Если я торможу тебя, зачем оставаться со мной?  
Драко остановился и обернулся посмотреть на Поттера. Видок у него был ещё тот. Волосы грязные, налипшие на лицо и к шее. Тело в синяках и ожогах, а глаза красные от крови. По его виду в одиночку он не продержался бы и минуту. Драко не понимал, почему его это заботит.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? Я-то полагал, что оказываю тебе услугу, а я обычно не оказываю услуг. Поверь мне, я бы с радостью оказался почти где угодно, чем с тобой.  
Поттер остановился и опёрся о дерево.  
\- Я не просил тебя оставаться со мной. Мы закончили. Больше мне ничего не нужно.  
\- Отлично. Тогда я пошёл. Аппарирую, а ты можешь отправляться в ад или ещё куда захочешь, мне плевать.  
\- И? – Поттер зло смотрел на него из-под грязной чёлки, приподняв губу в оскале. Драко зло зыркнул в ответ и покрепче перехватил палочку.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, Малфой, ты жестокий, садистский ублюдок, и ты мне отвратителен.  
\- Поттер, я не шутил, когда говорил, что тебе понравилось, что я с тобой делал. Это было очевидно. Я…  
Речь Драко оборвалась – Поттер прыгнул на него сверху и принялся избивать кулаками. Драко вскрикнул и попытался прикрыться, а затем вслепую вскинул палочку. Однако, не успел он наложить хотя бы простенькое проклятье, Поттер закрыл ему рот рукой. Драко оттолкнул её, и Поттер упал, потеряв равновесие. Он повалился на Драко, их лица оказались в дюйме друг от друга. Оба часто дышали.  
Драко взглянул Поттеру в глаза. Поттер смотрел в ответ, его злая гримаса медленно разглаживалась. Их лица сблизились на полдюйма ближе. Драко кожей ощущал дыхание Поттера. Его спина выгнулась. Он поднял руку – коснуться поттерова лица.  
В секунду Поттер скатился с него и уселся, зажмурившись и обнимая свои колени.  
Драко не знал, что ещё сказать. Некоторое время, минуту, возможно, он просто смотрел на Поттера.  
А затем встал и аппарировал.

+++

Гарри заставлял себя идти в, как он отчаянно надеялся, направлении лагеря ордена, пока уже просто не мог сделать ни шагу. Сдаться казалось приятно. Он замерзал в боли и одиночестве, и чёрное беспамятство представлялось почти раем. Однако ожидающе его блаженство было прервано гулкими шагами и криками. Приподняв голову, он увидел лица Муди и Люпина, на них отображалась смесь облегчения и злости.  
По дороге, пока они несли его в лагерь, он то выныривал, то снова проваливался в небытие. Но однако же, Гарри не удалось выспаться. Ему снились белесые волосы и серые глаза под крики и обжигающую боль. Когда же он был выброшен из дрёмы, то не чувствовал облегчения, что избавился от кошмара. Вместо этого он испытал пришедшее на смену сну огорчение.

Конец

+++

Пришёл твой час, о душа, твой свободный полёт в невыразимое,  
Прочь от книг, прочь от искусств, день прошёл, урок закончен,  
Ты устремляешься вперёд, молчаливая, созерцающая, размышляющая о самом дорогом.  
О ночи, сне и звёздах.

Уолт Уитман "Листья травы".


End file.
